swordquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Heroine Quest 36
<--Heroine Quest 35~~ Heroine Quests ~~Heroine Quest 37-> ---- Chapter 36: Unforgivable Sin Cost to Start: 3 Stamina Group Bonus: Rufa & Leemo:+30AP, +10DP, +40HP whenever you move Location: Mage Tower Enemies Encountered: Overmind, Bone Magi, Lich, Imperial Alchemist, Bone Magi, Devil, Spell Master Objective: Find out how to break into the Canyon of Immortality Reward: 1 Apprentice Hammer, 1 Demon Hammer, 1 Magic Hammer & Unlock Heroic Route: H Mage Tower ---- Dialogue: Leemo is in purple, Rufa is in green, Enemies are in red. ---- Rufa: "Let's just ask the Overmind for ways to pass through the lightning clouds." ~~ Enter Mage Tower ~~ Leemo: "This is the first time we got this far without facing any opposition. Come to think of it, I don't recall hardly seeing anyone on our way up." Rufa: That does seem a bit odd. Let's focus on finding the Overmind first, though." Move to Yellow Tile: Leemo: "Let me ask this time! Mr. Overmind, is there anything that can help us break through the lightning clouds in the canyon?" Overmind: "Unregistered personnel's questions...... Do not answer." Leemo: "What? We have to register again? As you wish!" Fight: Overmind Overmind: "So, what do you want to ask?" Leemo: "Is there any way to fend off the fog and lighting clouds in the canyon?" Overmind: "Database search commencing........................ 11 items found.Analyzing item compatibility..........................Listing top 3 items. Tempest Rod(98%)Thor's Hammer(97%)Robotic Cat(95%)" Leemo: "Hmmm, the other two items sound pretty cool too! But i guess we'll just go with the one with the highest compatibiltiy. Where can we find this 'Tempest Rod?'" Overmind: "Tempest Rod............Item does not exist. Finding Tempest Rod, impossible." Leemo: "......Are you playing with us? Unless you are eager for another registration." Overmind: "T...Tempest Rod can be created by doing the following steps......" Leemo: "Sheesh, that's a lot of steps to remember! Can you repeat that again?" Rufa: "Leemo, I got it all down. Thanks, Overmind." Overmind: "............Th...ank...s......?" Move to Red Tile: Event: Highly concentrated arcane energy bursts out from the ground!-200HP, Someone in the group is Injured! ~or~ The gargoyle statues look extremely creepy...Flames burst out from their mouths!:-200HP, Someone in the group is Burnt! Move to Yellow Tile: Fight: Bone Magi Rufa: "Why is there an undead in the tower? Let's go check out what's cooking up there." Move to Yellow Tile: Rufa: "It's a powerful Lich! Looks like someone has sacrificed hiself to make a pact with the devil!" Fight: Lich Move to Yellow Tile: Imperial Alchemist: "Although this is against my will, I can't let you leave the tower with so many of our secrets. Unless you join us, otherwise I am gonna have to lock you up. # Sure, do I need to fill out a form to join? # Not interested in joining, sorry # Leemo: "Are you out of your mind? I don't wanna join these psychos!" # Leemo: "Yeah, we are not crazy yet." Imperial Alchemist: "Then you leave me no choice." Fight: Imperial Alchemist Move to Red Tile: Event: You want to step on the floor with which symbol? # Symbol of a red sun # Symbol of a blue moon # Symbol of a yellow star # A pillar of fire darts out from the floor!: -150HP # Hypnotizing gas is released from the floor!: Someone in the group is Demoralized!, -1 stamina # Poisonous gas is released from the floor!: Someone in the group is Deadly Poisoned! Move to Yellow Tile: Fire Mage: "So he was studying black magic in his room the whole time." Frost Mage: "That guy is nuts! Summoning a real demon will kill us all!" Magic Swordman: "They are blocking the only exit! He is going to sacrifice us all to the demons!" Fire Mage: "Look, another classmate has returned as an undead!" Fight: Bone Magi Frost Mage: "These people are strong! Maybe they will have a chance against that psycho!" Magic Swordsman: "I wouldn't bet on it. How is it possible to beat both an archmage and a real demon from hell at the same time?" Move to Yellow Tile: Spell Master: "Heh heh heh...... Look who we have here... You maggots have always come in at the worst possible times to ruin my plans!You know how much time I had to spend to get all those children here?! They were the perfect offerings to the demon! Now all the mages in the tower have to die because of you! Because I've decided to sacrifice them to the demons!" Leemo: "Those children?! You were planning to sacrifice them to the demons?!" Spell Master: "Don't you know? The purer the souls are, the better for summoning! Muahaha!" Rufa: "We shouldn't waste time talking! This man is beyond redemption!" Spell Master:I haven't sacrificed enough mages in the tower so the summoning is not perfect yet. Bah, after you guys are dealt with, I'll sacrifice you and the rest of the mages to summon a stronger demon! Fight: Devil Move to Boss Tile: Spell Master: "Hmm, you guys managed to defeat the demon. Quite an impressive feat, despite the summoning being incomplete...Now I'll show you sorcery in its highest level! Your souls shall be burned eternally in my dark flame!" Fight: Spell Master Spell Master:N...No... Nooo!!! This cant't be! How can I be defeated by a bunch of savage smiths! Argghhh!!! Aaaaaah!!! Everyone:He is losing control of the dark magic! Its force has created a vortex that is sucking him into another dimension! You guys succeeded! You are our saviors! Quest Complete! Rufa:Looks like we're finally done with the tower. # Rufa, you knew that mage had problems, right? # If Rufa had predicted this disaster, many lives would've been saved # I noticed that Rufa hasn't been foreseeing future events recently # Rufa: "You're right, I did sense something wrong about him, but I didnt' have any real evidence to back my suspicion." Leemo: "Yeah it's not like we can arrest the guy before he actually commits any crime." Rufa: "Sorry, I will try to be more careful." 2.Leemo: "That's so unfair. How can you blame Rufa for what the guy did?" Rufa: "Sorry, I will try to be more careful." 3. Leemo: "Now that you mention it, I feel the same too." Rufa: "Right, I haven't been sensing much recently..." --- Leemo: "To be honest, I think it's only a matter of time before someone else in the tower does something similar. Rufa: "*sigh* Maybe you're right." Category:Mage Tower Category:Heroine Quests Category:H Mage Tower Category:Heroic Route